


Marry Me?

by caplanbuckybarnes



Category: Marvel
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 15:33:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14108484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caplanbuckybarnes/pseuds/caplanbuckybarnes
Summary: Bucky asks you to marry him in the comfort of your apartment.





	Marry Me?

“Marry me.” Bucky spoke quietly, hardly looking up from his phone.

“Excuse me?” You asked, glancing up from the book in your lap. “What was that?”

“Marry me.” He gently prodded as he glanced up at you before going back to staring at his phone. 

“Bucky, what-” you blinked at him as he uncurled his legs from underneath his body and walked into your bedroom. A moment later, he reappeared and gently pulled you from the chair you were sitting on.

“Y/N,” he smiled at you, stroking the back of your hand with a thumb. “I love you more than anything in this world. You know that, right?”

“Of course, James.” you breathed out slowly, searching his face as he swallowed thickly. “What are you asking me?”

“Will you marry me?” he asked, kneeling down and opening the small black velvet box he’d retrieved from the bedroom. “Y/N, please. Make me the happiest man alive today and marry me.”

“Of course.” you found yourself mumbling. “Bucky, of course.”

He grinned and slipped the ring onto your finger before standing up and gently cradling your face before meeting your lips with his own.


End file.
